


Friend in Need

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Doggett's story [6]
Category: X Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: An old friend of Agent Doggett is in trouble. Can Doggett save him and where did Monica go?Takes place after The Truth.
Relationships: Agent John Doggett/ Duke Tomasick, Agent John Doggett/ Monica Reyes
Series: Agent Doggett's story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237319
Kudos: 7





	Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show The X Files, nor do I own the characters Agent Doggett, Duke Tomasick or Agent Reyes. The show and it’s characters belong to 20th Century Fox and Writer Chris Carter. No copyright infringement intended.

Agent Doggett woke up with a groan to the shrill sound of his alarm clock at 7am that Monday morning. He rolled over and flicked off the alarm and sighed as he opened his eyes.  
Outside he could hear rain. Great, he thought, another drizzly Monday. It really made him want to get out of bed, he thought sarcastically as he rubbed the sleep out of his bleary eyes and stretched. He scowled as he tiredly got out of bed and quickly dressed into a suit.  
Of course his first thought was wondering where Monica was. The thought made his heart ache and he felt anger toward her again. After Mulder and Scully took off, Monica had left too, claiming she had a new purpose and would be leaving Doggett and the X Files for good. Doggett frowned at the memory as he tied his tie. After all they had been through, she had to go and leave him. What made it hurt more was that Monica knew how hard it was for him to trust someone, and she spent the better part of two years building up trust between them. But as soon as she had Doggett’s trust, she bolted and left, making Doggett feel let down again and furious that she didn’t tell him where she would be.  
Doggett vowed never to trust anyone again for as long as he lived after that, but still he couldn’t help but think about her everyday, wondering where she was and if she needed his help or not.  
As soon as she moved in to her place she left it again, not giving Doggett a forwarding address or any information to her whereabouts whatsoever. She simply left like Mulder did the first time round.  
Since Monica left there was no point in keeping the X Files open, so Kersh closed them and Doggett went back to being a task force leader again.  
Business was quiet for the moment, so Doggett didn’t have to hurry to work. He put a pop tart in the toaster and made himself some coffee. Just as his pop tart popped out the toaster his cell rang. Doggett forgot where he left it at first, before finding it on his bedside cabinet. He picked it up and answered on the third ring. “John Doggett,” he said briskly.  
There was a pause before a familiar voice greeted him. “John, you’re not gonna believe this but we have a missing person situation,” his friend and colleague Agent Jack Michaels said. “Missing persons? Ok, who is it?” Doggett asked as he stirred his coffee. What he learned next chilled him to his very core.  
“A retired cop’s gone missing from New York. We got a ransom call ten minutes ago but the criminal says the hostage will only talk to you,” Michaels explained. “Ok, well who is this guy? Is it someone I know?” Doggett asked doubtfully. Michaels paused again before answering, “yeah. You know him. His name is Duke Tomasick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
